Nothing but lust and need
by Vicious-Loner
Summary: It all began in a rather strange way, even for being them.' ItaKisa yaoi, quite explicit. Rated to be safe.


ItaKisa/KisaIta is my current fav pairing and this is the most explicit thing I've ever written. But I'm not worried about the quality or description. Being a hardcore yaoi fan for nearly a year and a half I've read quite a lot about it and according to my reviewers anything I spit out is good, even if I personally think it's crap -.-;

**Warning:** Shonen-ai/yaoi ItaKisa, quite explicit. Don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form.

* * *

**Nothing but lust and need**

It all begun in a rather strange way, even for being them. It was a perfectly normal day, a bit cloudy but still pretty warm and the pair decided to stay the night at an inn. After eating a nice dinner and putting up the usual security traps Itachi and Kisame began to undress. Kisame had just folded and stuffed his cloak into a drawer when he felt a hand caressing his back and whirled around to see Itachi standing there. There was a new emotion swirling in his eyes Kisame couldn't name and it creeped him out even though he tried not to show it.

"Wha-?" he stumbled backwards in shock and surprise as Itachi snaked his hands up Kisame's torso and chest n an exploring and craving way. Itachi followed Kisame as he kept on stumbling backwards in a pathetically weak attempt to get away from this freaking situation until his knees hit the side of his bed and he fell into a sitting position with his back to the wall.

He suddenly found himself securely trapped as Itachi straddled his lap and pressed him to the wall with his own body. Itachi let his hands explore underneath Kisame's tight tank top, finding some soft spots on the rough and muscular chest while his lips and tongue occupied themselves with the rough skin on Kisame's neck and ear. Kisame swallowed hard and tried to calm his racing heart and panicking mind. What the hell was Itachi doing? He had never thought about his partner this way nor about other men and barely any women either, nor did he swing that way. He wasn't sure what way Itachi swung, the young man had never shown any sort of interest in anybody. But then again, this was Itachi, the emotionless genius. Soft fingers found his nipples and rubbed them while a irresistibly tempting tongue played with his ear. Kisame could clearly feel the _need_ in Itachi's actions, the desperate need for tension release. It was wrong but hell… it felt so good.

He finally gave in, leaning to give more access to his neck and sneaked his own hands underneath Itachi's net shirt and tank top. This had nothing to do with love or passion, it was just a long forsaken lust and need. And trust. Itachi trusted Kisame enough to let him in so closely, to see and feel the most vulnerable parts of him, parts Kisame barely knew existed. Hands and mouths explored unknown territory as Kisame slowly rubbed his growing hard on against Itachi's, fighting back against those craving hands, fighting for dominance. He pulled back a little to look into the beautifully blood red Sharingan eyes before he caught their owner by surprise with a deep, fierce and bruising kiss, forcing his tongue deeply into the caverns of Itachi's mouth.

It was by then, hot, turned on and craving as they were, they lost what little self-control was left. Neither of them knew how but within a few minutes all of their clothes was gone and a heated battle for dominance raged on the bed, an even battle Kisame eventually won by pinning Itachi down with his larger and heavier body. Even in defeat Itachi was nowhere near submissive and it took some fighting, biting and wrestling before he could insert a well wetted finger into Itachi's entrance and then another, feeling, stretching, exploring. He swallowed Itachi's gasp in a deep kiss as he penetrated the younger man, moving deep inside of him. Itachi soon craved more and the pace quickened into a sweaty frenzy. It ended way too soon, Kisame stifled his own cry with Itachi's shoulder as the younger man came with a loud moan. Kisame barely had enough energy left to move out of Itachi and collapsed sill half on top of him and somehow managed to drape the blanket over them. He was tired, drained of energy yet he had never felt so good in his entire life.

When Itachi woke up next morning the sun was a good bit above the horizon and much later than when they usually got up. He slowly sat up and stretched a little, wincing quietly as pain shot up his spine and from his right shoulder. A quick glance showed him the latter came from severe bite marks covered in dried blood and he also noted he had dried semen on his abdomen. Conclusion: take a shower. He closed his eyes for a moment and relished in the feeling of peaceful satisfaction, he couldn't remember a time n his life when he had felt so rested and at peace. He glanced at the still soundly sleeping Kisame beside him before he got up and gathered his clothes among the mess they had done last night, draped his cloak around his naked body and left the room.

Kisame woke up some time later to find the messy room devoid of Itachi's presence. He got up, yawned and stretched before gathering his own scattered clothes and, guessing where Itachi had gone, went to the bathrooms. His guess was confirmed as Itachi stepped out of the shower just as he entered.

"Did you sleep well Itachi-san?" he asked. Itachi just looked at him evenly while he dried himself.

"Yes" came the calm reply. Kisame grinned to himself as he stepped under the warm shower. Last night was great but nothing had changed between them. It was nothing but lust and need.

* * *

It ended up a little rushed maybe and not as explicit as I had wished but I didn't want to drag it out, I might have ruined it with too much details .;

I wonder why Kisame always end up on top, probably because he's bigger and physically stronger, and people seem to think Itachi maybe 'needs' to be dominated sometimes since he's so kickass strong and pwns everyone's asses… I want to write something where Itachi is on top and I'll do it someday when inspiration strikes! And "Dangerous admiration" doesn't count, all of their clothes was kept on...

Please leave a little review before you go on to somewhere else, it'll keep me happy and inspired!


End file.
